The Hun Army
The Hun Army is a majority of Hun soldiers, led by the ruthless Hun commander, Shan-Yu. They appear as the secondary villains in the Disney animated film, "Mulan". While outnubered, the Hun Army can be easily disposed off by another powerfull rival, like the Snow Queen or Jafar. Even though they have lack of fighting footage, the Hun Army is greatly featured in the villains tournaments, assisting their leader in the conflicts against the villains, or even more, against the heroes. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Inintial Defeat Setting his sights at the Snow Queen's reign, Shan-Yu commands his army to attack the kingdom. However, the Snow Queen, informed by her mirror about the arrival of the Hun army, creates a massive avalance, that sweeps most of Shan-Yu's Hun warriors. Even though, Shan-Yu, and some elite Hun soldiers, survive the ice-storm, Shan-Yu decides not to strike at the Snow Queen's kingdom, in order to regain strength and soldiers; thus he joins forces with the wicked judge of Paris, Frollo. Invasion at the Mutants' Lair Later, Shan-Yu, and some of his Hun warriors, assists two of Frollo's lieutenants, Captain Hook and Rourke, in the upcoming assault on Blackwolf's lair. While Hook sneaks in Blackwolf's headquarters, to deal with the wizard personally, Rourke and Shan-Yu lead their soldiers to the battle, against the mutant army. With many of the mutants defenseless, the Hun warriors succeed in killing many of them. Furthermore, Rourke and Shan-Yu are overexcited, when they learn of Blackwolf's assassination by Hook. Negotiations with ZigZag Before the main event would start, ZigZag, a sorcerer in the employ of Ruber, meets with his old friend, Shan-Yu. At his arrival, the Hun warriors seize him, not before Shan-Yu orders them to free the sorcerer, exclaiming that they are ready to face the forces of Ruber. The Battle of France Later, Shan-Yu and the Hun warriors play a significant role in the final events of the war, as Ruber and his forces launch a surprise attack in the capital of France, Paris. During the Battle, the Hun warriors knock off the Lizardmen out of the battlefield, though their cover is blown up, after the U.S. Military, led by Kent Mansley, blasts their hideout, destroying their positions. Shan-Yu himself encounters, Tyler, as the warrior makes it up to the Palace of Justice. Shan-Yu manages to overwhelm the warrior and slaughter him in the process. Despite their victory, Shan-Yu and the Hun warriors are forced to retreat from Paris, when Rasputin's dark creatures prove too much for them to fight for. It is revealed in the Epilogue, that Shan-Yu has taken over China, as it's current ruler. Although, Ruber is officialy crowned as the new King of the World, Shan-Yu plots a scheme, that it would dethrone Ruber and end his legacy. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War - Reboot The Hun army appears in the reboot series in a role similar to the original, though altered with few changes. Traversing through the borders of France, the Hun army, led by Shan Yu, is on the march to attack Duke Igthorn's kingdom. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Vs Jafar Category:Vs Azula Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Hopper's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Marvel Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:The Cauldren Secrets Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Marcus's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Shan Yu's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs King One-Eye Category:Vs Blackwolf Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Shan Yu's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Pete’s Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Vs Pete Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Villains Battles